The present invention relates to a tree treatment capsule for feeding one or more chemical agent or agents into plants and, more particularly, to a capsule for delivering at least one chemical agent in stages to the phloem layer of a tree. Such chemical agents could be herbicides or any other tree destroying agents if the treatment is designed to kill the tree, but are more likely to be periodically or sequentially applied fertilizers, fungicides or other medicants or nutrients, since this particular treatment is most suitable for curing the tree from diseases or nutrient deficiencies. The medicants or nutrients are applied automatically by the invention to the tree at different times. The chemical agent contained in an internal cavity of the capsule may be used to treat the tree in one season of the year while the chemical agent contained in another internal cavity may be used to treat the tree in a subsequent season. The capsule, in other words, has volumes or cavities from which the chemical agents are sequentially discharged.